herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Doyle
Thomas "Tommy" Doyle is a character in the original Halloween, played by Brian Andrews and later by Paul Rudd in Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers. He also had a cameo appearance in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers, played by Danny Ray. Tommy's history is complicated by the fact that the series follows several conflicting continuities. Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later and Resurrection ignore the events of Halloween 4, 5, and 6, thus splitting the series into two separate timelines both originating from the original film and its sequel. The 2007 remake reboots the series continuity altogether, starting the timeline afresh. The 2018 movie starts a new timeline that ignores all movies except the first one. History Halloween 1978 Tommy Doyle was an eight-year-old boy who often asked questions. On the day of Halloween 1978, he ran into Laurie Strode on his way to school and asked what she was doing going that way. She told him that she was heading towards the Myers house to drop a key, so he told her that it was a spook house and that Lonnie Elamb said that horrible things had happened there. At school, Tommy was bullied by Lonnie and his friends Keith and Richie, telling him that the boogeyman was going to get him. Without Tommy noticing, Michael Myers stalked him as he walked home. That night, Laurie arrived to babysit him and he wanted her to read comics and watch scary movies with her. Still worried about what the bullies had told him, Tommy was still afraid of the "boogeyman" and constantly asked questions about him to Laurie, who claimed that he did not exist. They were later joined by Lindsey Wallace, who was dropped off with them by Annie. Seeing Michael Myers across the street at the Wallace house, Tommy believed him to be the boogeyman, but Laurie repeatedly dismissed his concerns. Laurie eventually went over to the Wallace house to check on her friends Annie and Lynda, and was attacked by Michael. Running back to the Doyle house, Laurie screamed at Tommy to wake up and unlock the door, and he did so just in time. Laurie ordered him to go upstairs and stay there with Lindsey, then went to get them, believing Michael dead. However, after Tommy sees Michael, she got both children to lock themselves in the bathroom. After once again being attacked and thinking the madman was dead, Laurie got them out of the bathroom and told them to head to the Mackenzies' house. Teen years In Halloween 4 The Return of Michael Myers Tommy became friends with Brady and Wade and was seen hanging out with them on Halloween, 1988 at the Vincent Drug Store, where Brady worked. Tommy bet that Wade would not ask the sheriff's daughter Kelly Meeker out, and won as Kelly rejected him. Following the disappearance of Michael Myers and his niece Jamie Lloyd during the destruction of the Haddonfield Police Station in 1989, Tommy became obsessed about the Myers legacy, collecting and information of the rune Thorn at his room in the Blankenship Apartments, across the street from the Myers house. On October 30,1995 he watched his wife Kara Strode with her family now lived in Michael's old house, Tommy himself living across the street in Mrs. Blankenship's boarding house. Tommy called to Barry Simms radio show saying that he was one of the few people who survived Michael's attacks and that he knew Michael would return one day. He later heard on the same show Jamie Lloyd's plea for Sam Loomis' help. The following day, listening to the recording of Jamie's plea, Tommy was able to figure out that she had called from a bus station. Once he arrived in hopes of finding information, he discovered a trail of blood that led to a restroom where he found Jamie`s baby in a cabinet. Tommy decides to adopt the baby as his adopted son for Kara and for Danny to have a brother and care for Jamie`s baby due to the death of Jamie.He took the his adopted baby boy to the hospital to get help and found Loomis there. Tommy asked him if Michael had indeed returned, and told him of the baby and the Strodes living in the old Myers place. Without much time to talk as a nurse had called security on him due to his behavior, Tommy left with the baby and told Loomis to meet him later that night at the college campus rally. Once home, he cleaned up Jamie`s baby and named him Steven. Tommy then went to find Kara and Danny as he was worried about their safety. He figured it would be easier to find his son Danny, since he would be the first one to go with him. He took Danny home and discovered that Danny's grandmother Debra was not there, so he stayed with his and Kara`s son until Kara arrived. He questioned her about her knowing what had happened in her home. Kara and Danny went with Tommy to his place where Tommy told his wife Kara about the events that had happened in her house and his theory on Michael's nature. He later left after telling his wife and son Kara and Danny to lock themselves in his room and not to return home as he went to meet Loomis. Upon Tommy's arrival, he found a girl telling her mother that it was raining red, then he walked over and discovered Barry Simms' dead body that dropped from a tree. Loomis soon arrived as well and asked for the baby, so they returned to Tommy's place. There they found Steven, and Tommy realized that his wife and son Kara and Danny were missing. At this time Kara and Danny banged on the front door as Michael was chasing them. Tommy opened in time to save them then heard a strange voice calling out to his and Kara`s son Danny. They all went to the living room to find Kara and Tommy`s son Danny sitting in Terence Wynn's lap, who had his men drug both Tommy and Loomis while they took Tommy`s wife Kara and son Danny and Steven away. Tommy awakened to find his wife and son adopted son gone and Loomis knew they had been taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Once they got in, Loomis told Tommy to wait in the hallway while he took care of things. Tommy did as told until he heard a woman screaming, and followed the sound. He found a mental patient telling him that Michael was back and that he was very angry. Tommy then noticed that she had been stabbed. Tommy heard his wife Kara`s letting him know the room she was locked in. Using a fire extinguisher, he tried to break the lock even as he noticed Michael was near. Once Kara was freed, the Tommy and Kara ran away to attempt to find their children Danny and adopted child Steven. They discovered their son and the baby with Smith Grove doctors, whom Michael then killed. Amid the chaos Tommy and Kara escaped with their children. The only exit was a locked gate so they escaped from Michael into a another room and locked the door, which Michael proceeded to destroy. With the group hiding in different locations, Tommy came up with a plan to trick Michael. He made him believe he was getting the baby - until the real Steven cried. As Michael grabbed him, Tommy injected him with tranquilizers and chemicals before being thrown to the side.Kara then jumped out and attacked Michael with the lead pipe attempting to save her husband Tommy while their children Danny and Steven tried to hide Michael grabbed Kara and was strangling her until her`s and Tommy`s son Danny got his attention Tommy then saved their children Danny and Steven and wife Kara by attacking Michael with a lead pipe. He beat him continuously until he believed him dead, then joined the others. Kara Tommy Danny and Steven all got into their car and offered Dr. Loomis the chance to go with them, but he answered that he had some unfinished business and went back inside. Tommy and his wife Kara and their son Danny and adopted son Steven and drove off meanwhile. 5520123_f520.jpg| 301562 full.jpg|Tommy and Kara holding their children close to each other. Category:Spouses Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Mature Category:Parents Category:In Love Category:Rescuers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version